Emmett Annoys Edward
by Seth'sGirlfriend
Summary: Emmett decides to annoy Edward with help from him best friend, youtube. Based on the video: 100 ways to annoy Edward
1. Chapter 1

_Yesterday I messed with Jasper so today I think I'll mess with Eddkins to day. _I decided this morning while Edward was out hunting with Bella and Nessie. _Maybe I can get help from the family. Hmm what should I do? I think I'll go on you tube for help._ I walked over to the computer and typed in ways to annoy Edward.

This looks promising! Then Alice came flitting down the stairs.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Have you been watching Phineas and Ferb again?" I asked back.

"May-" her face went blank. Of course, she has a vision now.

"That is the most awesomest idea **ever**!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" I covered her mouth. "Don't think about it around Edward!"

"Okay, just don't do anything to Jazzy. He's still on edge." Then she danced her way outta the room.

I clicked on 100 ways to annoy Edward Cullen. Then _Disturbia_ came blasting outta the speakers.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

"PAYBACK!" Jasper yelled from his room.

Fricken vampire! I turned the volume down.

Number 1: Tell him Bella decided to marry Jacob. _Easy enough. _

Then all three of them decided to walk in.

"Hey, Em." Bella greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Em." Nessie said.

I nodded at both of them.

"Um, Emmett, why are you singing SpongeBob songs?" Edward said suspiciously.

"Oh no, reason. I was watching him this morning." I explained grinning replaying what I watched this morning in my head.

"Ok then. I see you later then." He stretched leaving out the door with Nessie.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Ness to Emily's." He explained.

"Okay, can you buy me a WII game while you're out?" I asked

"Sure, what game?" He reluctantly said.

"Super Mario 2 please and thanks." I told him.

"Whatever." Then he left, phased one is in motion.

* * *

A/N: yep, got an inspiration from that video.B-l


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella Wants Jacob

"Oh, Bella!" I said calling to my wonderfullest most favoritest sister.

"What, Emmett?" she sighed.

"Can you help me do something to annoy Eddie?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"First of all, Emmett, your batting your eyes that's SUPER gay. Second of all, no." she said turning her attention back to the tv.

"I beggeth you, please!" I begged getting on my knees.

"Uh, why should I help you?" She was getting annoyed.

"Because I won't annoy you like I'm doing the rest of the family." I compromised. Wow, big word.

She thought it over. "Fine, but you have to call Jake and let him know what's going on."

I picked her up into a hug. "Thanks, Bells!"

"Whatever, Emmett, now put me down." I put her down, then she rolled her eyes.

The mutt came walking through the door.

"Well, that saved me a phone call." I said making my way back to the computer.

"Aw, the bloodsucker wanted to call me, how sweet!" he cooed.

"Jake, we're going to annoy Edward. The plan is that I'm going to tell Edward that I decided to leave him for you. You'll need to think thoughts about me and you. And I think you got it from here." Bella explained.

"Okay, but why are we doing this?" he asked.

"Cause I found a video on youtube called 100 ways to annoy Edward."

"Okayyy, but why me?"

"Cause Edward absolutely hate you, duh."

"If you guys wanna know, Edward's on his way back." Alice called.

"Oh shit! I'mma go hide and you two go sit down on the couch and look into each other's eyes." I ran upstairs and thought of Rose. Hmmm, Rose on that black lace thong, and silk bra. Sexy.

"CAN YOU PLEASE CONTROL YOUR THOUGHTS, EMMETT!" Edward shouted.

"No can do." I replied.

"I AM GOING TO COME UP THERE AND RIP OFF YOUR - what the fuck?"

Heehee, he took the bait.

"Uhh, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm leaving you. I realized you where no good for me. You left me, you put me in all kinds of danger, and you killed me. I know Jacob would never do that to me!" She said in a believable voice. If I wasn't in on the prank, I would have believed her.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, EMMETT'S TRYING TO ANNOY YOU!" Jasper yelled.

I ran in his room trying to shut him up.

"SEE- HE'S-TRYING-TO-SHUT-ME-UP-SO-YOU-WON'T-KNOW!" I tried to cover his face up with a pillow.

Edward walked up behind me.

"You should stop now Emmett, I know. Jacob's thoughts slipped after he heard you jump on Jasper." Edward explained.

"_Don't think, I'll give up mindreader, because I won't! Hee, hee, hee!" _ I ran out the door. 


	3. PLEASE READ!

This story and the rest of my stories are going a hiatus. I'm really sorry this is on short notice! I got in trouble and my mom got mad and taken away my internet service until winter break. SO VERY SORRY!


End file.
